Remembering the Good
by CC78
Summary: Beth slowly recovers as the others begin to feel a little more comfortable in Alexandria. Daryl is still having troubles getting over Beth's death. Rating may go up after a while... Slow burning Bethyl
1. Info

I'm sorry to those who liked my and/or favorited my Heal Me fanfiction on Bethyl... I had decided just recently to delete it and start a whole new Bethyl fanfiction. This fanfiction is going to be an au where Beth lives through the gun shot but only wakes up a few weeks after the had left her in the church believing she was died. i will switch point of view between almost every member in the group.  
I really hope ya'll enjoy it if not feel free to tell me exactly what you dont like about it i would love some constructive criticism please don't put any destructive criticism. If you wish to for me to read a fanfiction you wrote feel free to direct message me and i'll try to get around to it and tell you my honest thoughts on it.


	2. Leaving Beth

Daryl's POV

I carried her to the firetruck after Glenn peeled Maggie away and into a tight hug. I sat in the back crying just holding Beth's lifeless body to me I just kept whispering.  
"This can't be happening," I sobbed, "I need you Beth please come back to me."  
The truck started up again and I heard Rick say something about going back to the church to say our goodbyes before burying Beth.  
"P-please," I sobbed I could feel a few eyes on me but I didnt' care, "I-I need you. God damn it!"  
"Daryl," Carol attempted to reach out for me.  
"No," I growled and she retracted her hand as if I had slapped her, "You don't understand."  
"I know that you two got out together Daryl," She said.  
"It's not just that I love her," I whispered.  
"I know ya love all your family," She said.  
"God Damnit, Carol, She was what changed me she is the reason I'm here she got me up on some stupid journey to look for houch," I paused sobbing, "It's my fault I let myself get distracted thinking that we could stay in the damn place and I didn't get to her fast enough, I. Love. Her."

Rick's Pov

She's gone the hope that Daryl had is dead. I could hear him talking to Carol while also sobbing out things then I heard him.  
"I. Love. Her," He said.  
I could feel his pain in the words he was speaking and I knew that my brother had just lost the most important thing to him.  
"We'll give her a proper burial," I said wiping a tear away.

Maggie's Pov

In all honesty I was almost one hundred percent numb to everything around me the only thing I knew in that moment was that my baby sister was dead and it feels like I had been the one shot in the head.  
"I. Love. Her," Daryl said. I already had a feeling that he was in love with her but that just confirmed it.  
"We'll give her a proper burial," Rick said.  
A few minutes later we were at the church and we were saying goodbye with father Gabriel was saying a prayer.

Daryl's Pov

I had placed Beth down and as I said goodbye I placed a piece of paper in her hand and kissed her head.  
The paper read, "Here lies Beth Greene beloved sister, daughter, and friend."  
just then Rick was yelling that walkers were heading this way and we need to go luckily the stairs to the church were already gone I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her body.  
"It does matter," I heard her say in my head.

Sorry this chapter isn't that long. The next chapter is in Morgan and Beth's pov. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter


	3. Waking In a New World

Morgan's Pov

I was following every lead I found that had to do with Rick. I was maybe a week behind him. I came across a church that had the steps leading to the door missing. I stepped up to look around. I went to the back room where I found a map that had Rick's name on it. After I looked around for a while I decided that there was nothing left to find in this place so I started toward the street I turned to see a girl walking toward a walker shouting something.  
"Are you okay do you need help," She asked it.  
Does she really not know what's going on? It almost bring back memories of Rick when i first met him. I ran up to it and killed it.  
W-why did you just kill him are you the one who hurt him," she asked.  
I looked up at her and she looks frightened. She had scars on her face and bullet hole in her forehead.  
"Nah that was a zombie and if he had gotten any closer ya would have been bit and died," I paused, "What's your name anyways?"  
"Beth Greene, I think," she replied, "It was written on this piece of paper. I guess the zombie explains why i wasn't buried."

Beth's Pov

There was only three things I knew. First was that my name is Beth Greene and I am not even one hundred percent sure that that is my name. Second, It is the zombie apocalypse. Third, I had friends or family or something out there who thought I was dead.  
"I don't have anywhere to go," I suddenly realized, "I don't know where my family is or if they are still alive or who they even are."  
"Well you are more then welcome to tag along with me until your memory comes back or stay longer," He said.  
"What's your name," I asked.  
"Oh sorry my name is Morgan Jones," He paused, "I'm heading to DC to find an old friend, Rick Grimes."  
"Rick Grimes," I repeated. Suddenly I saw flashes of something. First, was a man running with a boy in his arms. Second, him leading a group of us to a prison. Third, him standing in a hallway negotiating a trade. I gasped when I realized I knew the man that Morgan was talking about.  
"What is it," Morgan asked.  
"I knew Rick I think he was the leader of the group I was with," I answered.  
"You do," He paused, "Then I guess I have a surprise for Rick when we get to DC. Let's go."  
_

I'm sorry it's not that long I hope you enjoyed it I'll try to make the chapters longer.


	4. I Never Truly Realized

Daryl's Pov

I never realized how much someone could miss one person and hell if I didn't miss that hell out of Beth. Damn if I wasn't crying almost non-stop without her.  
"Tell the others I went to look for water," I told Abraham. I walked away from the group only to have Carol follow after me.  
"You need to let it in Daryl," She pauses,"I can't let it in but you need to."  
"You don't know what the hell you are talking about," I said and started walking away.  
"I think she saved me," I stopped,"This was hers I think she would want you to have this."  
Carol walked up to me and handed me the knife that Beth had taken from me when we were in the woods together after the prison fell. I continued to walk when I came across a barn and slide down against a tree. I lit a cigarette and started twirling it in between my fingers. Looking at the barn and then up at the sky and then the water works started again. After holding it in for so long I didn't know how long it was going to last but I didn't really care because right know all I want to do is disappear into myself.  
"I miss you so goddamn much Beth," I sobbed, "I didn't realize how much I loved you until it was certain that you were no longer out there."  
I walked back to the group when I showed up there was gallons of water with a note that said from a friend. A few moments later it started raining.  
"There's a barn," I shouted over the pattering of the rain on the pavement.  
"Where," Rick asked.  
I lead them to where I saw the barn.  
While we were in the barn I started tinkering with the music box Carl gave to Maggie.  
When Maggie came over to me I gave her the music box back.  
"She was strong ya know stronger than any of us thought," I told her she just simply nodded.  
"It's okay to go to sleep Daryl," She told me.  
"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," I replied, "I miss her."  
"Me too," She said.  
"No, I loved her I think," I said, "I don't know really I've never loved anyone before."  
"I think I knew when you told me about what happened to her," Maggie replied, "Try and get some rest, Daryl. You won't be any good to anyone when you're tired."  
I started to drift off but a few hours later I woke up to the barn doors rattling violently. I looked out to see walkers come toward us. I held the barn doors to stop them soon everyone was holding the doors.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update I was having a little bit of some writers block but it's all clear now thank you all I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried to stay as close to the story line as possible on this chapter some chapters will be like that but others wont at least until Beth and Morgan finds the others I dont know if that is going to be story line based or not but i promise when they meet up again it will be an epic Bethyl reunion.


End file.
